Marriage Counseling
Untimely Reunion Excalibur sighed in relief. The Professional Hero had just finished his last mission, the capturing of a highly wanted villain. The capturing of such an individual was key, as it not only earned him the bounty and recognition, Excalibur would be able to donate the money earned to children's charities. He sheathed his , waving to the officers as they left the scene. He looked up at they sky; it was already late. He turned around, about to head back to his office to report the capture to his comrades. "Daddy?" an ominous voice echoed with no origin in sight. The sky was dark and Excalibur's battle with Akatsuki had knocked out the majority of the lights in the area. Could it be the heroes mind was playing trick on him? Maybe it was the late hours and his body's desperate cry for sleep. But then it happened again. "Dad, it's hurts!" the voice once again cried out, but this time with it's point of origin. All that was left was a shadow, fading away into a barely lit alley. "What the--" he cursed, turning around, looking for the source of the noise. That voice... There was no way it could be who Excalibur thought it was. It just couldn't. He unsheathed his blade, bringing it out swinging. "Who's there?!" he yelled, anger tinging his voice. "Come out where ever you are!" he yelled, practically ordering whomever was there to appear. "Dad, hurry!" the voice cried out frantically. Whoever was crying obviously needed someone to come to him. "Fuckin' hell..." Excalibur murmured under his breath, beginning to follow the source of the voice. The voice grew weaker. "Dad..." it became clear the voice came from a young child, a boy. What he was doing alone and who was his father was still a mystery. But it appeared time was running out. The only light in the alley, suddenly burst, making it pitch black, before the hero could even see the child. The hero chased after the voice, and stopped when the light burst. He was instantly on guard, searching around. "Who's there?! How do you know about that kid?!" he spat, angry as he'd ever be. "Dad...did ya forget about me?" the boy's voice echoed, as he suddenly emerged right in front of the hero. But what the smell revealed that darkness hid was the fact, the boy was neither his son nor was he alive. It was simply a dead boy's corpse with a recording on it. At that momment, a high pitched laugh echoed across the alley. "Oh my, would you look at who it is." her voice was a familiar one to the hero. Excalibur almost lost it until he heard her voice. A voice that had been his favourite sound until that cursed night. He snapped towards the source of the voice and sighed in exasperation. He knew who she was. "What do you want? I need to head back to my office." he said, staring into the speaker's eyes. "Oh, is that how you treat your lawfully wedded wife?" Minako responded, her acting as the source of light to see one another. She walked closer to her husband. "You didn't like my joke? I thought you'd burst into laughter at the sight." acknowledging that the corpse was her doing. "I mean, you are just doing so well to move on, I thought I'd put it to the test." a huge sinister grin emerged on her face. "I think ya failed." she once again burst into the psychotic laughter. Instantly the man launched forward, only centimeters away from his wife. "That wasn't a joke, Mina." he said, a disappointed look on his face. "You don't joke about something like that; we both lost something that night." he continued, staring in his wife's eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come with me, we can fix...whatever this is. For our son."